Aphrina Malefoy
by MeiyMeiy59
Summary: Aphrina Malefoy a perdu ses parents étant enfant, surprise ils sont aujourd'hui dans du ciment... Elle va chercher à faire quelque chose pour les retrouver, ce sont ses parents tout de même...
1. Prologue d'Aphrina

La valeur d'une âme.

La valeur d'une âme.

Prologue : Moi 

Je me présente : Aphrina Malfoy, fille de Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger Malfoy. J'ai 13 ans, je suis en 3ème année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie des sorciers. Je me trouve à l'instant où je vous parle devant une statue : celle de mes parents, transformés en pierre, à cause d'un amour interdit. J'ai décidé de vous raconter leur histoire, à partir de leur septième année.

* * *

Voila c'est le prologue, comme il est ultra court je vé vs mettre le premier chapitreuuuuh bon mm si c po bcp mettez des previews sioupléééééééééééééééé !!! 


	2. Un drole de hasard

Chapitre 1 : Les vacances 

Hermione était contente de terminer sa sixième année, elle allait enfin pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la barrière séparant le monde Sorcier de celui des Moldus, elle entendit une voix particulièrement familière.

Alors, on ne dit pas au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Hermione se retourna et vit Harry et Ron. Elle leur sauta dans les bras.

Vous vous rendez compte que c'est l'avant dernière fois que l'on quitte l'école ?

Pour toi ce n'est pas aussi sûr Mione ! C'est sûr tu vas finir prof ou je ne sais quoi, dit Ron.

Je ne pense pas Ron… passer toute ma vie ici, quel enfer, surtout si j'ai des élèves comme Malfoy ! Tiens, où est-il encore passé, ce nigaud ?

Derrière toi, ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe !

La jeune fille se retourna.

On ne dit même pas au revoir à son pire ennemi, maintenant ?

Hermione fit mine de pleurer.

Sniff, sniff, dire que l'année prochaine je ne verrai plus ta face de fouine confite…

Malfoy haussa les épaules et rejoignit son père avec son air toujours arrogant. Hermione dit au revoir une dernière fois à ses meilleurs amis et retourna avec ses parents pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois chez elle, elle retrouva Tweety, son labrador noir, et elle monta avec lui dans sa chambre. Elle trouva un étrange paquet noir, enrobé par des bandeaux rouges. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un collier en or, gravé Hermione sur une plaque.

C'est magnifique ! Mais qui peut m'envoyer un truc pareil ? même pas de lettre, c'est bizarre…

Hermione enfila le collier autour de son cou. Cependant, elle vit une adresse du Chemin de Traverse dans le paquet, la Joaillerie Magique. « J'irai faire un tour demain. » Elle brancha sa chaîne et s'allongea dans son lit, regard pointé vers le plafond, la main caressant Tweety.

Un peu plus loin, dans le Manoir Malfoy…

Je refuse de devenir Mangemort, père !

Tu serviras le Seigneur, je te l'ordonne !

Non, non, non, je refuse !

Dans ce cas pars d'ici et ne reviens pas, fils indigne !

Drago sortit du bureau de son père, prit quelques affaires et sortit du Manoir. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui, la tête haute. Ce qui aurait pu lui valoir la mort. Un jet de lumière verte le frôla et atterrit sur un arbre qui se brisa en deux. Le jeune garçon transplana au quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il prit peur alors. Son cœur battait fort. Il décida de retourner sur ses pas et de transplaner dans la ville côté Moldu. Il mit sa cape et cacha son visage, pour errer plus facilement dans les rues de Londres. Soudain, une voiture déboucha et failli le renverser. Une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus sortit de la voiture.

Oh pauvre jeune ! J'ai failli te renverser ! Tout va bien ? Ohlala je m'en veux tellement !

Oui, oui, ça va, Mrs…

Drago se releva et épousseta sa cape.

Je te ramène chez toi, dit la femme inquiète.

Surtout pas, Mrs, mon père me tuerait.

La femme leva un sourcil et prononça ces mots :

Je t'amène chez moi alors, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, jeune homme !

Drago se laissa alors embarquer dans la voiture. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une très belle maison. La femme le poussa à l'intérieur.

Mimi, viens mettre la table, nous avons un invité.

J'arrive, m'man, cria une jeune fille à l'étage.

Mon mari ne va pas tarder à rentrer, Mimi et moi allons préparer le repas, en attendant, assieds-toi dans un des divans.

La fille descendit dans la cuisine.

Mimi, veux-tu aller demander ce que veut manger notre invité ?

J'y vais môman.

L'adolescente entra dans le salon et vit une tête blonde émerger de son sofa préféré. Elle grogna et fit le tour du sofa vert. Elle poussa un petit cri.

Malfoy !

Granger !

Vous vous connaissez, les enfants ?

Hermione sourit et dit :

Des amis de très longue date... Mal… Drago, je dois te parler, viens voir.

Elle l'emmena dans le corridor.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici, sale Fouine !

J'ai refusé de devenir un Mangemort, et maintenant mon père me poursuit avec dans la tête me faire payer mon refus.

Comment peux-tu me prouver ça, dit Hermione sarcastiquement, dis...

Drago releva sa manche et montra la blessure de l'effet du Avada Kedavra mais en frôlement.

Oh mon dieu ! Malfoy il faut que tu ailles chez Dumbledore tu n'es pas en sécurité ici ! En fait si je dis ça c'est parce ce que tu mets ma chèèère famille en danger…

Mais tu les détestes, ça se voit à la façon dont tu leur parles…

Ils se fichent bien de moi, ils m'ignorent depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard. Viens.

Hermione tira Drago dans son sanctuaire. Des photos d'elle, de Harry, et de Ron étaient affichées aux murs, des posters de ses groupes préférés accrochés aux murs… un chien dormait paisiblement sur le lit.

Tweety, viens-là !

Le chien se leva et s'avança vers Drago qui recula.

Ne t'inquiète pas il ne te fera rien.

T'es sûre, Granger ?

Certaine, c'est moi qui l'ai dressé.

Drago parcouru les photos accrochées. Soudain, une photo de Hermione et un autre garçon, riant aux éclats, fixe, attira son attention.

Qui est-ce, demanda t-il.

C'est Andrew Granger, mon grand frère, mort un mois avant mon entrée à Poudlard en sixième année.

Sincères condoléances.

Mais je vais entrer en septième, c'est du passé.

Drago s'assit sur une chaise.

Si jamais tu en as marre que ma mère vienne te demander toutes les cinq minutes si ça va bien tu peux venir dans ma chambre, elle n'ose pas entrer, pas plus que mon père, ils sont rétifs à la magie.

Je crois plutôt que je vais installer mon camp ici, si ça ne te gêne pas.

Il y a la place…

Hermione sauta sur son lit et s'allongea. Drago prit un livre par terre et le lut.

Après je m'étonne que tu sois toujours plongée dans des livres ! Il faut dire que ce que tu lis c'est intéressant…

La jeune fille semblait partie.

Mimi, tu n'aurais pas vu le jeune garçon ?

Non m'man désolée je ne l'ai même pas vu dans le salon, je crois qu'il est parti…

C'est bien dommage je lui aurai fait goûter ma tarte aux pommes…

La mère de Hermione s'éloigna en poussant des jurons stupides. Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête et retournèrent chacun dans leur occupation.

* * *

Voili voilou voila !!! C'est le chapter 1 vs en pensez quoi ? 


	3. L'arrivée des hiboux

Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée des hiboux 

Hermione et Drago s'évitaient dans la petite maison des Granger, mais, le soir, ils s'insultaient avant de plonger dans un sommeil souvent sans rêve. Le fait que Drago habitait chez Hermione la dérangeait fortement, car elle ne se voyait pas annoncer à Harry et Ron qu'elle vivait dans la même maison que Drago. Un matin, elle se leva avant Drago et elle lui donna un coup dans les reins.

Aïe !

Dans deux semaines c'est la rentrée… et on n'a toujours pas reçu nos lettres de Poudlard !

Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, c'est pas la fin du world !

Ah…

Hermione se rassit tranquillement sur son lit tout en triturant son collier.

De qui est ce collier, Granger, demanda Drago la voyant tripoter le bijou.

Je ne sais pas…

J'ai le même collier, mais avec écrit Drago dessus. Je suppose que sur le tien on peut y lire Hermione…

La jeune fille se tu alors et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris, il pleuvait. Le jardin d'habitude impeccablement tondu par les soins de Mrs. Granger était sauvage et désordonné. Le vieux chêne était plus penché qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione se leva et regarda dans le couloir si la voie était libre. Elle tira Drago par la manche pour le faire sortir. Mrs. Granger préparait le repas.

Je sors, m'man !

Aucune réponse… La jeune fille poussa la porte et jeta Drago dehors.

Quel temps magnifique, ironisa Drago en regardant le ciel. Ça donne vraiment envie de faire une ballade aux bords du lac.

Bonne idée, Malefoy, dit Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

Elle lui prit à nouveaux la manche et le tira après lui.

Granger, si tu veux tout le temps me tirer faudrait peut-être acheter une laisse, non ? Ma chère Sang de Bourbe.

Hermione lui mit une gifle et le poussa.

Tu m'insultes encore une fois et j'envoie un hibou à ton père annonçant que tu vis chez moi !

Oh non pas ça pitié, ma reine !

Drago lui tira la langue et ils éclatèrent de rire. En fait, leur entente était meilleur qu'avant, et ils rigolaient souvent ensemble.

Allez puisque tu veux tant une laisse on va t'en acheter une, hein ma belle fouine !

Eeeh ! t'as dit que j'étais beau je te ferai dire !

Et alors ça veut pas forcément dire que c'est vrai…

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

C'est pas toi qui s'est fait les trois quarts des filles à Poudlard…

C'est vrai, c'est vrai… mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne sors avec personne que je suis lesbienne merci !

Aaaah les filles tout de même !

Gnagnagna ! Au fait, je refuse de voir la moindre blondasse dans les appartements des Préfets en Chefs cette année !

Qu'est ce que t'en sais que tu seras Préfète, demanda Drago curieux de savoir.

Je sais pas, mon instinct de fille sûrement, Malefoy.

Rentrons, s'il-te-plait, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Drago en regardant autour de lui.

Daccord. Seulement parce que je n'ai pas le choix..

Quand ils rentrèrent, cinq hiboux leur foncèrent dessus... Deux de Poudlard, un de Harry, un de Ron et un du Malefoy's Manor...

* * *

Vali vala c'est pas boucoup mais jsuis assez fière de moi pour la fin "suspens" allez je vous laisseeee n'oubliez surtout pas le pitit bouton BLEU en bas a gauche :ppppp BISOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
